


Sometimes, You Just Have to Go From the Norm

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Anti being a jerk, #and Jackie's not having it, Gen, Modern Era, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Saving the world is the best thing that Jackie could never forget for it only involves doing very little effort depending on the situation.However, a certain demon is intent on making every second of his existence pure hell.





	Sometimes, You Just Have to Go From the Norm

As he soared above the many streets of the city he was proud to call home, Jackie couldn't help but smile broadly as he returned the wave of a family returning from their daily shop or completed the hanging high-five from a young boy playing with his friends (and softly chuckle upon hearing the latter celebrate his success). 

Being alongside his citizens was the best thing for him to encounter after he'd done a heroic deed which was requested by either an email or just a shout-out for help. Indeed, it gave him the determination to keep on going, the strength to carry on and bring peace and happiness to all. 

After all, he was seen as a man saving the world: an idol who every young boy wanted to be ... or a nuisance to the ladies most of the time. 

His train of thought was suddenly cut off by a shrill scream and, upon turning to face the source of the sound, he saw a flash of blonde hair whipping in the breeze belonging to a figure in the distance kicking and thrashing in the air; a devilish cackle following immediately after.

Before he could even stop to process how to deal with the situation, he zipped forward, twisting this way and that to avoid crashing into the side of the building and keeping himself streamlined to prevent his eyes watering from the freezing air that slammed - or rather slapped - him in the face. 

Before long, he drifted to a halt and gently hovered in the air as he scanned the area before him; his eyes immediately noticing the circle of emerald green flames slap bang in the middle; its perimeter blocking any car, or pedestrian, to move onward - the honking of cars and the annoyed cries of drivers affirming this.

Daring to take a move forward, a gasp of shock escaped him as his eyes settled on the pair fighting one another in the centre. 

Upon recognising that the golden locks belonged to a  _woman_ , he found himself unable to move as he watched her fluid, almost elegant counterattacks against the more harsher, jerky blows from the ... entity? who seemed to vanish one moment and appear the next just a few metres behind her holding a small knife whose blade gleamed in the light of the sun. 

However, after snapping out of his daydream, he noticed that the woman was slowing down and it was certainly not from tiredness. Here and there, little rips in her trousers showed wounds slowly seeping and though some were in the process of healing, he knew that she would succumb to her wounds and, even worse, her demise.

"Hey!" The word bubbled from deep in his throat and slipped out before he could stop himself, silently cursing as green and brown eyes snapped up to finally notice him. While one tilted their head as if they were trying to identify him, the other seemed to lighten up in pure glee, the light crackle of static making his figure warp and fizzle. 

"L ... Leave her alone! She most certainly needs saving!" He puts his hand to his hips as he assumes what he believed to be a genuinely characteristic pose.

The reaction to his attempt of being bold was, to be honest, quite humiliating: a snide "I can deal with myself, Mr. Red Tuxedo Man!" being almost drowned out by the deranged laughter coming from her captor who was leaning against the wall, slamming his fist against the wall. 

For the first time in his career, Jackie felt totally downhearted, if not irritated. It was also the first time he had been sarcastically shut down ... by someone other than the one who was, in the eyes of everyone, a pain in the butt. 

* * *

\- Bonus scene -

" **Oh͜ my g͠o̸o҉d̵ness, I ca͏nno̡t b͞elieve s͢h̨e di̸d ͡t̴h͘at͞ ̧t̵o͠ ҉y͡ơu!** "

"Anti ... do you always have to bring that up?!" Jackie snapped as he slumped in his seat, glaring at the amber liquid inside his tumbler (which he hadn't touched for the past few minutes), keeping back a groan as he watched the clearly smug demon drown his in one gulp. 

" **W̡e̡ll͠ ̵wḩat̵ d̢i̕d̢ ͟you ͝w͠an͡t̵ ̵m̡e to̶ ͏do ҉inste̴a̵ḑ?̨ C͜om̛fo̢r̨t͞ ͢you? ͏Pat ͝yo̕u͞r̡ back for ͢e҉x͟ti̷ngu̧i̴s̢hing ͏the͟ f҉la̢m̷es͏ b͝ack̷ the͝re a͘t ̨t̴h҉at bur̕ning̢ fa̴cţory͡? ͘Any͠wa̢y,͝ ͟she͡ ̸w͡as th͟e͟ one ҉wh͞o ̸s͜ta҉r͝ted ̴t͟he f͢ig̕ht̡,̢ not͡ me.** " Anti snorted as he signalled with a simple flick of the hand for another shot. " **Besi̴des,͏ a̢s͟ y̸ou sa͡w͘,͟ s̕he ͞p̡ut̷ a̸ p͟r͜etty ͟g͢ood̸ ̶fight.͡ M̨or͞e b̶ȩtt҉er͢ tha҉n͘ ͏y̵ou̧r̡ ̴p͝athe͢ti͘c li̵ttle ja̶bs w͠he͢n we b͝a͏ttle ̸-** "

Jackie sighed heavily, pushing back his chair as he stands, slapping a £5 note on the counter as payment for his drink before striding out; the slam of the door causing everyone to look at one another before shrugging and continuing their conversations. 

Unnoticed, Anti looked up to meet the gaze of the cloaked woman leaning against the far wall of the bar and the two exchanged a stern nod before going on their separate ways.   


End file.
